jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Scharmützel von Dantooine (3951 VSY)
Das Scharmützel von Dantooine, auch bezeichnet als die Schlacht von Khoonda, war ein kleines Gefecht zwischen einer Truppe Söldnern unter dem Befehl von Azkul und der Miliz von Khoonda. Während der Schlacht wollte der ehemalige Sith-Killer und Anführer einer großen Söldnergruppe Azkul den Sitz von Khoonda gewaltsam übernehmen und den Planeten Dantooine, sowie alle örtlichen Siedler und Söldner, beherrschen. Kurz bevor Azkul den Angriff gegen Khoonda anordnete, begegnete er der Verbannten, welche er auf seine Seite ziehen wollte. Jedoch lehnte diese sein Angebot ab, worauf er sich zurückzog und die Schlacht vorbereitete. Gleichermaßen begann auch Meetra nach ihrer Rückkehr in Khoonda mit diversen Vorbereitungen. Am Tag der Schlacht schaffte es Meetra zusammen mit der Miliz und Dopaks eingreifenden Söldnern Azkuls Söldner zu überrumpeln und ihren Anführer Azkul zu töten. Mit dem Sieg über Azkuls und seiner Söldnertruppe schaffte es die Verbannte die Verhältnisse auf Dantooine fürs Erste zu beruhigen, wofür ihr Administratorin Adare und ihre Getreuen für lange Zeit dankbar waren. Auch zeigte Vrook Lamar, einer der Jedi, der sich auf Dantooine versteckte, in gewisser Form Dankbarkeit und versprach ihr, sich in den Überresten Jedi-Enklave nach Eintreffen der übrigen Meister dort mit ihnen und ihr zu versammeln. Nachdem er sich von ihr verabschiedete, reiste Meetra von Dantooine ab und begab sich auf die Suche nach den restlichen Jedi, um ihnen zu helfen und sie darum zu bitten, sich mit ihr auf Dantooine zu treffen. Vorgeschichte Ankunft der Verbannten Als Meetra an Bord der Ebon Hawk auf der Landeplattform nahe Khoonda landete, bemerkte sie bereits in kurzer Zeit nach ihrer Ankunft die Probleme, welche es auf Dantooine zwischen Söldnern, Siedlern und wilden Tieren wie zum Beispiel Kinraths gibt. Ihr erstes Ziel war daher der Sitz von Khoonda im alten Anwesen der Familie Matale, welches im letzten Krieg beschädigt und durch die neu entstandene Regierung unter der Führung von Administratorin Terena Adare repariert wurde. Nach Meetras Ankunft im Empfangsraum des ehemaligen Anwesens bemerkte sie, was für eine schlechte Meinung einige der dort anwesenden Siedler gegenüber Jedi hatten.miniatur|rechts|250px|Meetra trifft Administratorin Adare bei ihrer Ankunft in Khoonda. Sie machten sie für den Angriff der Sith unter Malaks und Karaths Kommando und der daraus folgenden Zerstörung im letzten Krieg verantwortlich. Im Gegensatz zu ihnen zeigte sich die Administratorin nach Meetras eintritt in ihr Büro ihr gegenüber relativ freundlich. Adare bemerkte schnell, das Meetra eine Jedi war, was diese wiederum verneinte, da sie einst aus dem Orden verbannt wurde. Beide kamen nach dieser Feststellung und dem Abschluss ihres Gespräches darüber zu dem Entschluss, das Meetra nicht zufällig auf Dantooine sei und sie nach Vrook, einem guten Freund von Adares, suchen würde. Dieser ist aber, so die Administratorin zu Meetra, nach einer kleinen Expedition in die Katakomben der zerstörten Jedi-Enklave verschwunden. Aus diesem Grund bat die Adare die Verbannte, Vrook zu suchen und gewährte ihr den Eintritt in das Kellergewölbe. Suche nach Vrook Lamar Nachdem die Verbannte die Mission annahm, verließ sie Khonda und erledigte noch einen kleinen Botengang für Zherron, welchem sie nach dem Gespräch mit der Administratorin begegnete. Dieser war der etwas raue Anführer der Khoonda-Miliz und unterhielt gute Beziehungen zu einigen Söldnern. Zu diesen Kontakten zählte auch Dopak und sein Söldnertrupp. Dopak selbst war zwar kein Freund von Azkul, dem Anführer einer radikalen Söldnergruppe, wollte aber auch nichts gegen ihn unternehmen. Zherron bat daher Meetra eine Nachricht an Dopak zu übermitteln, nach welcher es „losgehen sollte“. Was genau das bedeutete wusste Meetra jedoch nicht. Nachdem sie Dopak diese Nachricht übermittelte und dieser nicht gerade erfreut darüber zu seien schien, machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Enklave. Dabei begegnete sie einigen Schrottsammlern, welche erschrocken aus dem Keller der Jedi-Enklave flüchteten und ihr vorschlugen diesen nicht zu betreten.miniatur|rechts|250px|Meetras Ziel: Die zerstörte Jedi-Enklave in den Ebenen von Khoonda. Meetra betrat jedoch mit ihren Gefährten das Kellergewölbe und kämpfte sich durch einige Laigreks bis zum Archiv vor. Dort begegnete sie dem „Jüngern“, auch selten als Mical bezeichnet, welchen sie nach einem ausführlichen Gespräch als einen einstigen Padawan identifizieren konnte. Dieser gab ihr in ihrem Dialog zu, das er einst ein Schüler an der Enklave war und zu ihrem Padawan werden wollte. Nachdem sie jedoch verbannt wurde, entschied auch er, aus dem Jedi-Orden auszutreten. Nach einem weiteren Gespräch konnte Meetra ihn allerdings davon überzeugen, wieder den Weg der Jedi zu beschreiten, worauf er sie bat, ihr Schüler zu werden, was sie bejahte. Kurz bevor sie und Mical das Archiv verlassen wollten, bemerkte Meetra einige Leichen nahe einer Statue. Bei einem der Toten fand sie ein Datapad, auf welchem der Aufenthaltsort Vrooks in einer nahegelegenen Kinrath-Höhle angegeben wurde. Als Meetra mit ihren Begleitern die Höhle nahe Khoonda erreichte, spürte sie bereits bei ihrer Ankunft die starke Verbindung, die dieser Ort in der Macht aufzeigte. Nach näherer Betrachtung der einzelnen Gänge entdeckte sie einen großen Raum im Innern der Höhle, in denen es verschiede Kristallformationen gab.miniatur|links|225px|Vrook in seinem Energiekäfig. Bei den Kristallen, die sie dort vorfand, handelte es sich in Wirklichkeit um Lichtschwertkristalle, was ihr Kreia, die mit ihr über die Macht Kontakt aufnahm, erklärte. Auch bemerkte Kreia, das einst Revan wie Meetra die Höhle betrat und er, so wie sie ab diesem Zeitpunkt, Spuren für nachkommende Generationen hinterlassen hätte. Daraufhin entdeckte die Gruppe einen anderen Raum, in dem sie Vrook und einige Söldner unter Azkuls Kommando entdeckten. Die Söldner hatten den Auftrag von Azkul erhalten, Vrook nach Nar Shadaa zu bringen und ihn dort gegen Zahlung des Kopfgeldes, welches auf Jedi ausgesetzt wurde, auszuliefern. Mit dem Geld wollte Azkul sich noch bessere Waffen und mehr Söldner finanzieren, um Khoonda so leichter einnehmen zu können. Allerdings durchkreuzte Meetra seinen Plan, indem sie die Soldaten ausschaltete und Vrook befreite. Dieser war jedoch nicht gerade über das Eingreifen von Meetra begeistert und machte sich ohne große Erklärungen auf den Weg nach Khoonda. Meetra folgte Vrook kurze Zeit nachdem er aufbrach, allerdings stellten sich ihr einige Söldner und Azkul selbst am Höhlenausgang in den Weg.miniatur|rechts|250px|Azkul stellt die Verbannte am Höhlenausgang zur Rede. Azkul stellte Meetra zur Rede und schlug ihr vor ihn zu unterstützen, da er als baldiger Herrscher Khoondas zukünftig bei Problemen helfen würde und sie zusätzlich für ihre Taten entlohnen könnte. Meetra lehnte dieses Angebot aber ab, worauf sich Azkul für die Vorbereitungen der kommenden Schlacht zurückzog und seine Söldner auf sie hetzte. Vorbereitung der Schlacht Auch begann nun Meetra, nachdem sie Azkuls kleinen Söldnertrupp erledigte und nach Khoonda zurückkehrte, mit diversen Vorbereitungen. Sie versorgte kranke Soldaten, reparierte die veralteten Autogeschütze und ging mit Zherron, dem Kommandanten der Miliz von Khoonda und Leiter der Operation, den Schlachtplan durch.miniatur|rechts|250px|Khoona, am Tag vor Azkuls Angriff. Am Tag der Schlacht bereitete Meetra kurz vor dem Angriff Azkuls die Milizsoldaten durch eine Motivationsrede auf den bevorstehenden Kampf vor. Diese waren dadurch nicht mehr allzu nervös und zeigten mehr Entschlossenheit als zuvor. Als Azkul mit seinen Söldnern anrückte nahmen die Soldaten ihre Stellungen ein und bereiteten sich nun auf den Beginn der Schlacht und dem Ansturm der diversen Söldnertrupps vor. Verlauf Während der Schlacht konnten die Milizen einige Zeit die Stellung gegen die angreifenden Söldnertrupps halten. Nachdem sie die erste Angriffswelle abwehrten, rollte bereits die zweite Welle Söldner an, welcher die Soldaten jedoch nicht mehr allzu viel entgegenzusetzen hatten. Die Überlebenden, sowie Meetra und Zherron, zogen sich nun in das Innere von Khoonda zurück. Im Flur vor Administratorin Adares Büro begegneten sie nach kurzer Zeit Azkul, welcher es schaffte in das Innere Khoondas vorzurücken.miniatur|rechts|250px|Meetra stellt sich Azkul und dessen Söldnern in den Weg. Als dieser Meetra bemerkte und erkannte, das sie den Verlauf der Schlacht maßgebend beeinflusste, forderte er sie auf, sich aus dem Kampfgeschehen herauszuhalten. Kurz bevor Meetra jedoch auf seine Aufforderung mit einem klaren nein antwortete, betrat Dopak mit einigen seiner Söldner den Flur. Dieser entschied, nicht länger zuzusehen und nun endlich den Mut zu fassen, etwas gegen Azkul zu unternehmen. Mit seinem Eingriff wendete er schnell das Blatt des Kampfgeschehen zugunsten Meetras und der Miliz. Diese konnten nämlich nun Azkul von beiden Seiten des Flures aus angreifen und auch überwältigen. Nachdem Azkul sich in einem erbitterten Kampf gegen Meetra stellte und auch von ihr besiegt wurde, war die Schlacht für Khoonda und dessen Verteidiger gewonnen. Nachwirkungen Mit dem Tod Azkuls und dem Sieg gegen seine Söldner konnte die Miliz die Stabilität und Sicherheit nach Khoonda zurückbringen. Es gab von nun an keine Bedrohung mehr für die kleine Gemeinschaft, was sie stärker zusammenwachsen ließ. Da somit auch alle Probleme auf Dantooine weitestgehend beseitigt worden waren, zeigte sich Vrook einverstanden, sich mit den übrigen Meister, zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt, auf dem Planeten in der Enklave der Jedi zu versammeln. Diese wurde, im Dank an die Jedi, durch Administratorin Adare wieder aufgebaut und konnte somit erneut als Wahrzeichen Dantooines dienen. Auch waren Adare und die Miliz so dankbar gegenüber der Verbannten, das sie ihr und Telos später bei dem Angriff der Sith auf die Citadel Station halfen. Sie verteidigten sie dabei in Zusammenarbeit mit der TSF und einigen Sicherheitskräften von Onderon und schafften es die Schlacht zugunsten der Republik zu gewinnen. Hinter den Kulissen *Alternativ kann man sich auch im Spiel entscheiden, Azkul und seine Söldner zu unterstützen. Dabei manipuliert man die Verteidigungsgeschütze, deaktiviert das Minenfeld und hilft weder den Verwundeten noch verstärkt man die Verteidigung der Ansiedlung. In diesem Fall würde Azkul überleben, Administratorin Adare und Zherron sterben und Khoonda in die Hände der Söldner überlaufen. Anstatt von Zherron und der Miliz würden dann Azkul und einige seiner Söldner der Verbannten auf Telos gegen die Sith helfen, da Azkul ihr im Spiel auch zukünftige Hilfe zusicherte. Dieser Weg gilt allerdings als unkanonisch, da dadurch Vrook ebenfalls nicht in der Enklave auftauchen und die dortige Versammlung nicht stattfinden würde. Quellen *''Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords'' en:Battle of Khoonda Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Legends